The invention relates to an apparatus for counting and dosewise apportioning of tablets, dragees, gelatine capsules, and like bodies with a drum rotatable about a horizontal axis and having through-going apertures arranged in rows parallel to the rotation axis and forming receptacles for the bodies; cylindrical walls partly covering the drum on its inner and outer periphery to prevent the unintentional falling-out of the bodies; with a feed mechanism for the bodies extending into the interior of the drum, as well as with a forming grid arranged above the lower portion of the drum inside the drum and having inclined guide surfaces for the alignment and feed of the bodies into the receptacles, this grid being comprised of circular ring segments secured together and spaced apart by a holder, the grid forming together with semicircular parallel side walls arranged at the ends of the drum and held apart by distance bolts as well as with the inclined guide surfaces an ordering arrangement slidable axially out of the apportioning apparatus.
In such an apportioning apparatus the ordering grid is pivotally mounted at its upper end and is provided on its lower end with a cam arrangement which vibrates. This vibration increases the effectiveness of the ordering grid which serves to order the randomly loaded-in bodies in the apportioning apparatus, for example medication in tablet or dragee form, to place these bodies parallel to each other and to guide them into the receptacles of the counting drum.